


Fragrance

by phoenixjustice



Series: King's Knight [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: White Knight (Comics)
Genre: (sort of), ...we're ignoring Curse (at least for now), Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Bottom Joker (DCU), But before Curse of The White Knight, Flashbacks, Hand Jobs, M/M, Outdoor Sex, POV Bruce Wayne (briefly), POV Joker (DCU), Power Dynamics, Power Play, Sex Pollen, Top Bruce Wayne, Top Joker (DCU), Ya'll should be thanking Pamela for keeping people out of the park..., and humor, lots of humor, post White Knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: Batman/Joker, set post-White Knight. Spoilers for the comics to be expected.Where he chose to stealth and hide in the darkness, Joker would stand out and let all of Gotham--and sometimes, when the mood struck him, the world--see him. Contrasts, opposite sides of the same coin,mirrors…
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Series: King's Knight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661317
Comments: 15
Kudos: 179





	Fragrance

Fragrance

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Batman is owned by DC. I only own this.

Warning: Rated M for graphic sexual content, language, etc.

Pairing: Batman/Joker.

Setting: Post- _White Knight._ Spoilers for White Knight and other comics to be expected.

Summary: Where he chose to stealth and hide in the darkness, Joker would stand out and let all of Gotham-and sometimes, when the mood struck him, the world-see him. Contrasts, opposite sides of the same coin, _mirrors…_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

There was nothing like the air of Gotham after freedom; it always had that extra little _bit_ of exhilaration behind it, even more than a good heist or plan that went _just_ right. Not as much as his heart would instantly soar and his stomach would flutter in just _that_ way whenever he saw that telltale shadow cross his vision and his eyes would take in his Bat.

Still, his excitable energy had also cost him a time or two and could easily lead to distractions, especially when it came to Batman. And as much as he'd love to play around with him again, he couldn't deal with Arkham or anywhere else again just yet. The feeling of not being _himself_ and yet _still_ himself when _Jack_ was in the forefront, well… Joker didn't fear much of anything, really, but the thought of losing his agency, of not being in _control_ (despite his love of chaos)... well it didn't bear thinking about. It made him realize, truly, just how much being himself truly _meant_ to him.

So! That left him trying to quickly think of what plan to move with next; his exit out of Arkham had been a split second decision and many avenues he'd turn to weren't available to him anymore. Harley wanted Jack and he wasn't sure even her _pity_ (he shudders) would be enough to want to harbor him, as he was, and not run to Batsy first thing.

He lets out a long breath. Everything was so damn _frustrating!_ The worst damn part of it was, this whole damn spiral was his _own_ fault; he wanted Batman to finally open his damn eyes and _see._ See _him._ And things became a life of their own because of it. And now he was left carrying the damn baggage that was leftover.

His wandering finds him at a park. _The_ park, really, of Gotham City. Once an immaculate, _boring,_ park with its benches and little pond to feed the duckies, it had since, over the years, been overrun by vegetation and flowers. And _Ivy._

Pamela, the one and only Poison Ivy, had taken it for her own a few years ago after a hostage situation between GCPD and some low level thugs had seen some kind of Save the Earth protesters caught in between in the line of fire.

In her anger, she had lashed out with her ivy and roots and flora and now slumbered somewhere deep inside of it. He's a bit surprised he was allowed in; since she took it over, usually only animals-and Harley-were allowed access inside.

He shrugs. Who knew what went on in Pamela's mind? Especially right now.

He moves deeper inside, halfway looking around at the various flowers and plants and trying to ignore the itchy feeling at the back of his neck. It _couldn't_ be that, could it? But usually he only felt that way when…

Maybe he'd just leave and try and make a run for one of his safehouses; he had a few that even Harley didn't know about. Maybe Pamela let him in to try and warn him of an approach. Who knew.

He is about to leave when a flash of purple in the corner of his eye catches his attention. Near the middle of the park, on a twine of standing thick ivy, is a flower. It was large and purple, with black in its middle and bleeding black color into its purple petals as well.

"Mmm. Well aren't _you_ a pretty little thing." He says, coming to stand in front of it. Purple and black, two of his favorite colors.

Purple for himself, of course, for many reasons; it looked good on him and it was such a good contrast to… black, Batman's color of choice. Where he chose to stealth and hide in the darkness, Joker would stand out and let all of Gotham-and sometimes, when the mood struck him, the world-see him. Contrasts, opposite sides of the same coin, _mirrors…_

He would always be whatever Batman needed. _Truly_ needed.

He starts to lean down when a puff of pollen from its middle hits him directly in the face. He sputters, batting at his face with his gloved hands. " _Fuck._ Leave the pranks to _me,_ Pammy. I'll sell it much better! I-"

He looks up before hearing it, seeing that brief glimpse of shadow, before a body comes to land near him.

"Joker."

His heart instantly starts to beat quicker and he can feel himself fill with a sudden rush of heat.

" _Bats."_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He is torn with wanting to groan at his luck and _laughing_ at his luck. Even the thought of potentially going back to Arkham already isn't enough to tamp down his utter excitement at seeing Batman so close with his own eyes. After everything, Batman hadn't appeared _once_ in Arkham, no matter how he had acted up. It had all become _too much._ So it was _no wonder_ that he would finally snap and break free.

Look at the _frown_ on Bats' face! You'd think he was _unhappy_ to see Joker! He didn't like that thought.

"Bats! Speak of the handsome devil and he appears. As much as I love seeing you, you picked the worst ti-" He sneezes, rubbing at his nose. Goddamn pollen. He'd have to pay a visit to Pammy later.

"Save it, Joker." Batman says tersely. "I'm taking you back to Arkham."

"After _everything,_ Bats? I'm crushed!" Joker frowns exaggeratedly. "I thought we had something _special!_ Fighting the good fight together and all!"

"I worked with Napie-"

"Don't say that name to me." Joker hisses. He looks away, absently rubbing at his arm which starts to itch a bit, a warm itch.

Damn, had Pamela heated up the park too? All the flowers and shit, it was no wonder…

"Joker." Bats' voice says, sounding a bit off now, causing Joker to look up at him. He starts to approach Joker, making him tense, but no blow comes, instead his breath catches as the other man looks at him with a critical eye, looking at him up and down (no doubt unimpressed by Joker in the Arkham orange, but he hadn't the time to find anything to wear in his escape)

"What?" He asks breathlessly. He can't recall a time when Batman had stood by him like this with no blow coming a moment later. It left him feeling…

"Have you touched any of her flowers?" Batman asks, grabbing at one of Joker's wrists suddenly, looking at him with a critical eye.

"Maybe. Why? Are you worried-" He sneezes again. "Worried about me? I'm _touched,_ Batsy-"

"Shut up." Batman says. "And focus. Did you touch any of Pamela's flowers?"

"Just one. What's the big deal?" He whines, trying to jerk his hand out of Bats' grip, but the man's grip only tightens on him further. The closeness certainly wasn't helping with the heat coursing through his body. Bats' eyes were so unbelievably blue… "It didn't make me keel over on the spot. And she let me in, so obviously it's _fine!"_

"Where is the flower…" Batman starts, eyes turning from Joker to look behind him where the flower stood. His eyes widen visibly for a moment, turning back to Joker with shocked eyes.

He pulls on Joker harder, which puts Joker directly against Batman's chest now, making him gasp. The man was _big._ And it certainly wasn't the _suit_ making him look so. He had seen Bruce Wayne enough times out in public…

"Bats." He breathes.

Batman looks at him for a long moment, that shock still in his gaze, before his eyes close briefly. He opens them a moment later, shock replaced with something much more serious. He lets go of Joker's hand abruptly and now it's Joker's turn to be shocked as Bat starts to take off his gloves then and there, dropping them to the ground without even acknowledging them.

Joker lets out another gasp when Batman touches his face with his bare hand, but he doesn't get to try and enjoy the sensation before he pulls his hand back, a bit of golden pollen on his fingertips. He looks down at it for a moment, rubbing it between his fingers.

He looks back at Joker briefly-and he can only wonder how his own face looks to Bats-before inhaling the pollen, shuddering visibly after he does so.

"What did you do that for?" Joker breathes. "Ooh was it some sort of special _Bat_ enhancing drug-"

He can't finish his sentence as a bare- _warm! Oh god, so_ _warm_ _-_ hand cups his neck, pulling him in close for a kiss. He cries out, hands instantly scrabbling to grab onto Batman closer. Was he hallucinating? Surely he must be. Maybe the pollen knocked him out before Batman got here or when he was first speaking or...who the fuck _cared?_

The itchiness increases in him, making his body flush with a fever pitch. He bites down on Batman's lip, making him hiss, kissing Joker rougher, biting on Joker's lip in return. He moans at the flash of pleasure the quick pain gives him. Bats had to know, didn't he?

He knew. He _knew_ how pain affected Joker. Even if he didn't often like to _acknowledge_ that he did, surely he inflicted his pain on Joker in a way that he didn't to anyone else. The thought maddens him and he growls, hands on Batman's face to pull him closer, the kiss deepening even further.

Mine _,_ his thoughts hiss loudly, desperately. _Mine_ _._

_Be_ **_mine._ **

"Shh, Joker." Batman whispers against his lips.

"What?" He asks, half distracted.

"You're thinking out loud." Batman murmurs, before leaning forward to kiss him again.

They kiss like that for a moment, with Joker forgetting what his Bats had just said, but eventually the fog of disbelief and passion passes just enough and he pushes him back a bit, already mourning the time when their lips aren't connected anymore. His eyes catch the small trail of saliva between them that falls away onto the ground, a real sign of what they had been doing and it takes more to look away from it and to look back at Bats.

"What was I saying?"

Here Batman pauses for a moment, making Joker itch with anticipation (or maybe that was the pollen.)

"Nothing that isn't true." Bats finally says, after what feels like forever. Softly, quietly, as if afraid to say it. If Joker hadn't been so close to Batsy-literally-he doubt he'd have heard it. "If you really…"

"If I really _what?"_

He didn't want to play twenty questions with his Bat! How could he go from _kissing_ Joker like that to this? He starts to kiss him again, moaning as the kiss deepens almost immediately, with a large warm hand coming to rest on the small of Joker's back, as if Bats couldn't help himself. He could come just like this, right up against… up against Batman, rutting against him until he spilled all over both of them. The thought nearly does the job _for_ him right then and there.

"If what you touched was really that flower behind you." Batman says, his voice still as soft as Joker has ever heard it. He is drawn to it as much as he is the man's gruffer voice, when emotion would make it nearly as dark as the bats he had shaped his existence after. "If you...are telling the truth."

"When have I ever lied to you?" Joker asks. Bats gives him _that_ look. Joker rolls his eyes. "About the _really_ important things."

Bats doesn't seem too keen to answer, despite his hand tightening on Joker's back. Joker starts to reach a hand forward but stops, looking at the man in front of him as he removes his own gloves, dropping them somewhere near Bats' own. _Then_ he touches Batman's face, carefully, fingers sliding down slowly to the edges of the cowl, loving the shiver that Bats can't quite-or won't-hide, making his intentions known.

Bats doesn't move or try and stop him and the cowl comes off in a near silent sound, tumbling to the ground, leaving him bare to Joker for the first time in their long history.

"Hiya, handsome." Joker says, voice husky. "Come here often?"

Wait.. was that a shadow of a smile on his face?

"My first time coming here, but I think I might stop by again."

Joker stares at him. "Was that a joke-"

He gets pulled into a kiss before he can say anything else and the novelty of kissing is still just as strong as the first kiss (and he highly suspects the novelty will never wear off. He loved the man too deeply, too strongly. Had since his eyes locked onto his, before his fall into the acid.) But it isn't _all_ he wants. He starts to rub himself more blatantly against him, both of them panting against each other. Surely he wasn't the only one who felt this hot?

But then he gets pushed away. He hisses and tries to pull him closer again for another kiss, but gets rebuffed again.

"If you _think_ about stopping now I'll…" He trails off as a hand moves the zipper of his Arkham issued orange jumpsuit down slowly. "What are you doing…"

His eyes widen, stomach jerking as a large warm hand touches his bare skin.

"Bruce." He whispers.

Bruce's eyes snap up from where they had been looking at his slowly bared skin, the blue piercing into him, through him, making his breath catch. They stay locked like that for what feels like forever, eyes tearing through one another, as if able to see everything inside. He didn't doubt it. No one knew him better than his Bat. And he knew no one better. And certain he didn't-

"Aren't you," He starts hoarsely, before clearing his throat. It felt like fire was burning deep inside of him, threatening to spill out. "Worried about being caught? What would your little birdies say?"

Nothing ever came close to _this,_ to his Bat and to how even just _being around_ him meant everything in the world. The fact that someone like Bruce could _exist_ , that there could be someone out there amidst a world of chaos that would look across the murky depths, look past all the _people_ and to _see him._ Emotion threatens to choke him.

Bruce merely shakes his head, that shadow smile on his face again. He surprises Joker once again, leaning the small distance that separated them, to place his forehead against his. The sudden intimacy shakes Joker.

"It's only you and me." Bruce says quietly. "In this moment. As we've always wanted it to be."

We've. Not _you_. _We._

He trembles against him.

_I love you._

He kisses him, Bruce growling against his mouth as he all but rips Joker's clothes off in a bid to get them down his body, leaving him bare at the chest. He pulls back, his tongue licking Bruce's neck, sucking down on it, groaning in pleasure as it makes Bruce's hands tighten on him with a delicious pain.

"Well in _that_ case," Joker slurs against Bruce's throat, already feeling overwhelmed by the sight and touch and taste of him. He looks up at him through slitted eyes. "Hmm."

"Hmm what?"

"You taste like the 1%." Joker quips. ""Do I need to rob a bank and become a richer man before I can touch you anymore? A finders fee? An opening fee? A 'fee to feel you up and-"

" _Joker."_ Bruce says, exasperated.

Joker cackles. Who knew it would be this much _fun?_ He expected a lot of things ( _wanted_ a lot of things. And anyway, it was inevitable, the two of them. It's why he waited-mostly-patiently, for all of these years, because he knew that Bruce knew as much too. He could wait until he finally gave in...and now he _did_ and it was _fun.)_

"Well you can't blame a girl for wanting to _know,_ darling," He tells him, wrapping his arms around his neck, getting an even closer look at those pretty blue eyes. "I've never been with someone _rich_ before."

"You and Lex-"

Joker laughs. He leans in, kissing Bruce's cheek, rubbing against his face briefly. "Don't be jealous, my dear. As _nice_ as the thought of you fighting over me is, Lex and I don't have that kind of relationship. But come on," He pushes himself harder against Bruce, his exposed skin against the hard-soft material of the batsuit. "You really want to talk about another man while we could be doing better things?"

Bruce doesn't push him away when he starts to kiss his face and neck again, which is a good sign. It takes him a minute to move out of his stone like stiffness, but once he does, he pushes Joker not so gently onto a patch of the raised up grass Pamela had bloomed up, making him gasp.

The situation hits him fully then, as Bruce looms over him, a shadow in plain sight, that this is _real._ He is here, now. _Bruce_ is here now. All he has ever longed for, since right before his Fall, is right here, within his reach. He reaches up a shaking hand to touch Bruce's handsome face but his hand gets captured in Bruce's larger one, the warmth shooting through his body at the touch, like touching a livewire.

"Let me." He all but begs him.

Bruce's brow furrows. "Let you…? What do you want?"

 _You,_ his mind plays in a loop, chanting at him. _You. You. You. Give me you. Give me all of you. You've always had all of_ _ **me**._

"Fuck me." He pants. He widens his mouth. "Fuck my mouth. Spill into me. Fuck me." He grabs onto Bruce's legs, looking into Bruce's shocked eyes. "Fuck me until you break me. You know you want it as bad as I do, darling."

He rubs his face against his thighs until he gets pushed back again. Bruce looks down at him, panting in return. He is only mad that he can't see the effect of what Bruce is feeling. The damned batsuit-as _wonderfully_ as it fit onto Bruce's body-concealed the thing that Joker wanted to see most.

"I don't…" Bruce trails off.

"Don't _lie."_ He hisses, before he sits up on his knees, his Arkham issued orange already getting dirty (He wanted to rut against Bruce in the dirt, rolling around together until he couldn't tell up from down anymore.) "If there's anyone you don't need to lie to, my darling, it's _me._ Who else accepts you as well as me? Or ever will?"

He extends his hands and grabs Bruce again.

"Even yourself." He tells him. "You always deny yourself. Let _go,_ Bruce. And I'll give you everything."

He scoots back, waiting. Bruce looks at him for a long time, before finally he shudders starts to mess with something on his codpiece and just like that what he wants the most is laid bare to him. He moans aloud and tries to reach for him, but once more he is rebuffed, wrist held tightly by a forceful hand.

"Bruce _please._ "

"Open your mouth wider."

His eyes widen but he does as Bruce wants, shivering in anticipation. He moans again when Bruce slides his cock slowly into Joker's mouth, as if gauging just how far he can go. He waves a hand impatiently at Bruce, catching his attention, hoping it got his point across (he'd tell him in words, but that would require Bruce's cock _not_ being in his mouth and he was going to savor this moment for as long as he possibly could.)

Bruce looks down at him, then finally pushes forward further and Joker moans around his cock in pleased thanks. If he had more time later, he'd like to pleasure Bruce's cock in different ways, but this...he needed this. They _both_ needed this. It would let Bruce tear down some of those self-created walls he had put up and it would let Joker enjoy having Bruce in ways he sometimes had despaired he never would.

That Bruce could let _go_ for once and that it could be at _Joker's_ hand, at his touch. He wasn't breaking him; he was putting all the pieces back in place.

"Joker." Bruce hisses, moving his hips, starting to create a rhythm. Joker hums, eyes drooping in pleasure at the not quite pain of Bruce's cock burying itself deep into Joker's throat time and again.

He tastes drips of salt upon his tongue, down his throat as precome flows harder now and he holds onto Bruce tighter, bobbing his head now to Bruce's rhythm. Bruce cries out and his hands move into Joker's hair, holding tightly but not painfully. He butts his head against his hands until he finally seems to get the picture and Bruce starts to push even harder against him, pulling on Joker's hair as he does so. Joker cries out around his cock, feeling his own hard and leaking against his jumpsuit.

_Fuck me until the world doesn't exist anymore. Until there's nothing left but you and me._

Bruce cries out again and spills into Joker's mouth without warning, just like Joker wants. He cries out around him, hips jerking as Bruce spills down his throat, salt and sweat and so much more, takes him all in until finally Bruce stops, pulling himself slowly out of Joker's mouth, panting. Joker is also panting, watching Bruce watch _him_ as he licks the rest of Bruce's come from his lips.

"Was it as good as you thought it might be?" He rasps, his throat feeling raw and abused in the most _delicious_ way. It had exceeded his expectations-and fantasies (of which he had had _plenty_ of over the years.)

"Better." Bruce says softly.

Joker lets out a shaky breath at that, looking away for a moment. If he looked at Bruce too long, he'd lose it completely and he didn't want it to be over so soon (or ever.) But he looks back a few seconds later, unable to stop himself once he hears something drop to the ground and a very long boot catches his attention. Then another falls next to it a couple moments after. He looks up to see a now barefoot Bruce working his suit off with precise, yet quick, movements.

He watches Bruce, eyes greedily taking in every inch of tanned skin that gets bared to him. He had seen Bruce naked, or nearly so, many times in their years fighting one another (sometimes the fighting got so intense that barely any scraps remained on either of them and he'd gain that utter thrill at Bruce's eyes looking at his body, even if he would deny so later, loved the look in his eyes) but this was different.

Neither had laid themselves bare to one another in this fashion, body and...soul? Was that possible? Did he even care if it was or not? No matter what else might be real or fake in their shared world, what mattered to him in the end...it was the two of them. That Bruce was here. That's all he ever wanted (even before he truly knew what _want_ or _love_ meant. When he walked around the world in a dim fog, trying to scrape by as a failed comedian. Or was he a guy in the mob? He forgot sometimes.)

He lets Bruce reach for him, letting himself be bared now as much as Bruce, the Arkham issued jumpsuit being tossed aside without as much as a look to see where it goes, making him laugh. But he stops Bruce when he tries to touch his cock in return, despite that Bruce's nearness made his cock jerk, filling him with even more need.

"Have you even jerked someone else off before?" He asks him.

Bruce gives him an even look. "Does that matter?"

" _Now_ who is trying to make someone jealous?" He hisses.

Bruce lets out a raspy laugh, seemingly surprising them both, as if he didn't laugh too often. It makes a warm feeling bloom in his chest, making him ache. _Do it again._

"No." He tells Joker, reaching for him and this time Joker lets him, groaning as Bruce takes him in hand, the feel of his warm hand stroking his sensitive skin already too much. "There's never been a man I've ever wanted to take to bed before."

 _Until you_ seemed like the thing unspoken here, making his heart beat faster. Still… he had to _know._

"Until me?" He asks, panting, hips rolling against Bruce's rough jerking. He wouldn't last long; it was a wonder he hadn't spilled completely when Bruce came in his mouth. It had been a close thing.

Bruce pulls him closer as Joker's movements become more erratic, his mouth moving to Joker's ear, the warm breath making him shiver.

"Until you." Bruce says softly. "That's what you want to hear, isn't it?"

"Yes _."_ Joker says.

"You want to hear that I've imagined what your mouth feels like while I kiss you or that I think about how wild you might move in bed, don't you." It wasn't a question.

" _Yes."_

"That I imagined stopping just before turning you in, wanting to spill myself onto you, watch you be painted with me and all that I am?"

" _Bruce."_ He says now, tears forming at the corners of his eyes while he feels himself nearly there. "Bruce, _please."_

"Is that what you want to hear? That I've wanted you just the same, even when I didn't want to. When the thought of you was the only thing that would bring me the most pleasure? That you are _wanted?"_

" _Yes!"_

"Sometimes it's all I can ever think about." Bruce says, stroking harder, making Joker sob as he clings to his arms, helpless against Bruce's ministrations now. "How much I want you, desire you. Come for me now, Joker. What did you tell me? You'll give me everything? I want you to come onto us both. Do that for me now."

He cries out, hips jerking one final time in Bruce's grip, holding his arms tighter, the white hot feeling teetering so quickly between pleasure and delicious pain that he can't take it. Bruce holds him there in his tight grip, as Joker finally comes down from that abyss, moaning as he finally removes his hand, looking at the blood trickling from his arms from nails scratching, digging in that Joker didn't even remember doing.

Bruce pulls him forward, hand on the back of his neck, kissing him deeply. He kisses back as best as he can, still feeling a bit dazed from his orgasm. As always, Bruce knew just what Joker wanted. But the difference was that, this time, he actually _gave_ him what he wanted.

They both pull back a moment later, almost on the same breath and Joker is left in the unique position of being in Bruce's arms. His head lay on his shoulder and he could hear the thundering of Bruce's heartbeat as much as he could feel his own. While being in Bruce's arms wasn't a _new_ thing, that had always come under the provision of fighting or being taken back to Arkham.

It was never... _this._

He shakes a bit with the thought. Surely Bruce felt it was that way too? But look at this now. He was being marked up by Bruce in so many ways now, the evidence already spilled against the two of them. His eyes turn to look up and his breath catches when he sees Bruce's eyes catch his at the same time. He had been kissed by his Bat and let him fuck his mouth and got to fuck his hand.

His eyes move now to the scratches on Bruce's arms, watching the blood trickle down, droplets hitting the grass, though they didn't look overly deep. _Still._ It was his mark upon Bruce.

 _Mine._ His mind says again. _All I've ever wanted._

He can feel his cock stirring again at the thought that comes, unbidden. He'd be happy if it happened the _other_ way too, of course. But the thought of it now…

He looks down at Bruce's neck, before licking it, sucking on it as Bruce takes in a sudden breath.

"Joker?"

"Will you give me everything, Bruce?" He asks him. "Will you give me what I want?"

His mouth moves from his neck, licking up his arms slowly, the copper taste of Bruce's blood filling his senses, tantalizing him further.

"What do you want?" Bruce finally asks, eyes drawn onto his arm while Joker licks him clean.

He moves his mouth up from his arms, before kissing Bruce hungrily, the blood mingling between them both, thrill racing through him when Bruce lets out a shaky moan against his mouth, as if unable to stop himself.

" _You."_

Bruce stills and Joker pulls back, watching him. Did Bruce understand what he meant? And if he _did,_ _even_ if he did, that didn't mean he would-

"...Alright."

Joker's eyes widen. "Alright? Do you understand what I meant, Bruce? That I want-"

" _Yes."_ Bruce growls, but he doesn't look away.

Joker feels triumph running through his veins. He never thought... _never._ His proud, always proud, Bat, who never truly bent to any adversity or any _adversary._ He had imagined, many times over, the reverse situation, because he never thought Bruce would ever bend that far. But here he _was._

He kisses him again, sighing happily against him as Bruce does not turn to stone under his touch, kissing Joker back, even as Joker is the one to push Bruce down onto the soft grass now, looming over him. He didn't know where to _begin!_ He never thought he'd get this far.

Bruce sighs, jerking his head in a direction. "In the belt."

Joker takes the advice given and brings the belt over, rifling through it, until he sees what Bruce had offered up. He shakes the container, looking at it, then Bruce, with a critical eye.

"Why do you keep lubrication in your belt?" He sits on Bruce, pleased beyond belief when he can feel Bruce's cock as hard as his own already. He _wanted_ this. Wanted _Joker_. "Is there anyone's eyes I should be gouging out after we're done for the night?"

Bruce snorts. He likes that. Likes that things are still this easy between them. He lets Bruce guide Joker into a more comfortable spot, his eyes on the container as Joker opens it, lubricating his fingers.

"It's useful for getting out of a tight spot." Bruce says.

"Or getting _into_ one!" Joker exclaims.

The look Bruce gives him then is nearly enough to make him fall from his now favorite spot from laughter (on Bruce's lap.) It still makes him cackle, right up until he moves his hand down and they both pause, looking at one another.

"I-I wouldn't bother," Joker says, feeling a nervousness that he very rarely ever felt. "But it's not me we're dealing with. If you wanted to go in dry a time or three I wouldn't...wouldn't mind."

"I'll keep that in mind." Bruce says quietly, his eyes on Joker's face as Joker starts to work a finger into his body. "For next time."

His hand stills, not sure he heard him right.

"You…" He chokes out.

"Joker." Bruce says. "I may not have done this before, but you and I both know how much the other can truly handle."

He adds in another finger, licking his lips at Bruce's hiss at the sudden intrusion, as his body works to get adjusted to Joker slowly, bit by bit. Bruce would never surrender to an enemy, ever; he was too proud. And yet here was, letting himself be pried open by Joker's fingers, allowing Joker into places no one else had ever been.

But he only gets a short time to do so before Bruce says "Enough."

"Bruce," He says. "It's still not…"

Bruce's blue burn into his green. "Enough." He repeats.

He shudders as he removes his fingers, moving slowly from his perch atop him, swallowing as Bruce parts his legs of his own volition, the sight enough to bring even the most _righteous_ man to his knees. And Joker might not be a _righteous_ man, but he still would gladly kneel every day at the altar of the Bat, its most loyal subject, as he always had been.

He positions himself between Bruce's muscular legs, marveling at the play of muscles as they ripple when Joker's hand touches them, when his hand touches Bruce's stomach and his cock jerks.

"Regretting not as much foreplay before we begin?" He asks him in a light tone that he is surprised he pulls off as well as he does.

"No." Bruce says. "Only that I didn't bring a gag with me."

He positions himself at Bruce's hole but doesn't penetrate him just yet.

"For you?" Joker inquires, teasing Bruce's hole with his cock, trying to hold back the way it feels on his face.

"I want to see your face while I fuck you," Bruce says in a whisper. "Moaning around the gag while you strain to take me all in."

" _Fuck,_ Bruce!"

He starts to push inside, unable to help himself, and is instantly gripping Bruce's thighs.

"Oh god." He breathes out.

The tight heat was enough to nearly take the breath from him and he has to fight hard to gain control he doesn't often have to keep himself from burying himself further into it already, to move his body until he spends deep inside it. He watches Bruce's face at the intrusion, strokes his legs to try and get him to relax.

While Joker loved pain, got off on it and fed on it, Bruce didn't feed on it the same way. He could use it to drive him on when it came to _fighting,_ but he didn't get the same exact pleasure that _Joker_ did from it. And Joker might be selfish about a lot of things, didn't give many other people or things much of a second thought, but Bruce was _Bruce_ and Joker would break himself a million times over than see Bruce _truly_ break.

He leans down, kissing his way over Bruce's body, hearing Bruce's breathing steady, looks up to see Bruce staring at him. Something about the look makes him flush, as much as was possible for him anyhow.

"What?" He manages.

Bruce shakes his head. "Keep going."

Joker watches him for a moment, but rolls his hips and does as he's asked (?), eyes closing as he's allowed further inside, the heat nearly too much to bear. He can see the bead of sweat gathered on Bruce's forehead and leans down to lick it away, kissing him after.

"Do you know how good you feel?" Joker hisses, hips starting to hit a little harder now.

Bruce merely looks at him and says "Harder."

He slams his hips forward and they both cry out as he bottoms out now inside of him. Well...maybe Bruce liked a bit more pain than he initially _thought_ he did. His wonderful, wonderful mirror…

He digs his nails into Bruce's thighs, watches as they _both_ watch the blood well up in the grooves.

"Ah, but you can't know, can you?" Joker pants. "The times I thought about you like this, under me. I mean usually it involved me riding you until neither of us could walk straight anymore, but then again I've never been _straight!_ I love cock too much, darling; but yours especially. _Yours..._ well...I've never enjoyed anything in my mouth more."

"You talk too much." Bruce tells him, his arms moving to touch Joker now, distracting him from the rhythm they had gotten into, thrusting hard into Bruce again as Bruce's hands tease his nipples, pinching them tightly.

"I... _ah!_ I have to pick up the slack, since you don't usually talk _half_ as much, my darling." He pants. He was fucking Bruce (and wasn't _that_ the fucking hottest goddamn thought he'd ever had in his life) but Bruce still managed to find control, even in the position he was in.

...Joker liked it. He _liked_ it like this. It made things feel... _equal_ between them. And while they shared many traits, he couldn't honestly say much of it was _equal:_ Bruce hadn't ever allowed it to be so before. Joker wasn't normal. He didn't _do_ normal. And neither did Bruce, really; after all, the man dressed up like a _bat while fighting crime._

But...he could handle this. He liked this. He liked it as much as he loved Bruce.

The thought spurs him on harder and he watches Bruce's face twist in different emotions. And desires. He brushes his hand near Bruce's now leaking cock but doesn't touch it directly. He leans down, kissing Bruce's cheek before moving to put his mouth near to Bruce's ear, like Bruce had done to him such a short time before.

"I want to see you come undone on my cock alone. I want it so very badly, Bruce." He croons, shivering as Bruce jerks against him at that. "Let me undo the both of us until there's nothing left."

"You think that highly of your cock." Bruce says, despite the both of them moving nearly desperately now against one another. Joker closes his eyes, doing his best to hold back the tide. He couldn't come undone until Bruce did. Wanted to feel that with him more than he wanted anything else.

"And you _don't?"_ He purrs. His hands move teasingly down Bruce's sides now, teasing near his cock again. "Poor Brucey. The Bat being brought down by his Jester's cock. But look at that! Look at how...how desperately he moves with his Joker, how-"

He gets quieted by a heated kiss and he moans into it, moving his hips eagerly as Bruce rolls his hips, bringing them back into the rhythm that Joker knew would bring them both down before long.

"Who said that I don't?" Bruce says huskily.

Joker groans. " _Stop."_

"Never knew how it would be but… maybe I _like_ your cock. Maybe I've thought about holding you above me, watching you jerk yourself off. Maybe I've thought about the sounds you'd make as I'd fuck you. Or maybe," Bruce continues, _his_ voice all put a damned purr now, driving Joker mad. "I also thought what it'd be like to see your face as you fucked _me._ That's what you like. I know it is. You want me to fuck you."

"Yes." He sobs.

"You want to fuck me, just like you are now." Bruce says.

" _Yes!"_

"Then _fuck me_ ; and let me know I didn't put my goddamn love in the wrong place."

Joker's eyes widen and he thrusts home again, hard and fast and deep, those words burning themselves deeper inside of himself, but all of it only spurs Bruce deeper on, pushing himself just as hard onto Joker's cock now and all Joker can look at is Bruce's face, at the _love_ there, the one thing he always desired above all and it was _there-_

And it's all it takes and he cries out, digging even deeper into Bruce's thighs, blood running into rivulets now, spilling himself deep inside, head thrown back, feeling Bruce follow him right after, an echoing cry; feeling the hot come splash onto the both of them and it just makes the pleasure that much deeper, hotter and he welcomes the arms that wrap around him.

Things are hazy for a bit after that. He realizes that Bruce is stroking his back and that he's still buried inside of him and-while the thought of staying inside of Bruce is _tempting,_ it might be too much just yet for the other man-slips carefully out of him. Bruce holds him tighter, putting them in a more comfortable position and Joker sighs. Contentment...that's what this feeling was now, huh? He hadn't ever really felt it before now, so it was _delightfully_ nice to feel right now.

Eventually though Bruce makes a noise and moves Joker, making him protest pitifully. He didn't feel like moving right now. Or ever, from the way his legs felt. And he was the one doing the _fucking._ How it would feel to be the one _fucked_ next time…

It reminds him of Bruce's last words before they both came and makes him swallow against a lump in his throat. Bruce had said that, hadn't he? He hadn't been dreaming it up? He wouldn't put it past himself, but it had _felt_ real…

"Bruce." He says eventually.

Bruce stops in the midst of picking up his batsuit. He looks at him curiously.

"Did you…" He felt stupid for asking, but still… he had to _know._ "Say that you loved me?"

Bruce is quiet, but he doesn't look away from him.

"You heard everything else without question, but couldn't trust that, could you?" Bruce asks.

Joker shakes his head.

Was that a slight smile on Bruce's face again? Would wonders never cease…

"Everything I told you was the truth." Bruce says, turning back as he starts to put on his suit. "I didn't lie about anything."

That was...well, _wonderful._ But it also wasn't a straight answer…!

"But the last thing you said." He presses. "That you…"

"Maybe I want to hear the same from you." Bruce says, as he is putting his boots on.

"You...do?" Joker asks dumbly, shaking his head rapidly for a few moments. If Bruce gave him orgasms like that _all_ the time, at this rate Joker would forget his own _name!_ Ha, well, wasn't like he didn't have plenty of names handy at a moment's notice if need be! But if he told Bruce to call him Rekoj or Joe Kerr, Bruce would assuredly punch him.

Bruce gives him a look.

"I've said it to you a thousand times, darling. And a thousand times after that."

Bruce shrugs, kneeling to pick up his cowl, looking at it critically before putting it on. He was dressed fully now, minus his cape which he had yet to pick up.

"But not like...now." Bruce finally replies back.

"It's special." Joker says softly, almost himself...but Bruce hears him speaking anyway.

"Yes." Bruce replies, just the same. "But I'm also not about to _pressure_ you, so come on, let's-"

"I love you." Joker says in a rush, looking up at him. "IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouI-"

"Shhh." Bruce says, pulling Joker to his feet. If Bruce was feeling any discomfort, he wasn't showing it. "Shhh. I hear you. I hear you, Joker."

"I love you." Joker says helplessly.

That definitely _was_ a smile on Bruce's face now.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So what now?" Joker asks him, as they make their way out of the park, watching as the vines close behind them, sealing off entry once more. He'd _really_ have to thank Pamela for sure this time. Hopefully she wouldn't mind the blood and uh, come, they left behind. He didn't think even _Bruce_ had anything to get both those things out of grass at a moment's notice.

"What, you're not going to ask what the flower does?" Bruce asks him.

"Oh! I forgot all about that thing!" Joker laughs. "Tell me then, Batsy, what's it do?"

"Before I do...do you really plan to be there the whole way to my car?" Bruce asks, adjusting Joker a bit more.

"Yep!" Joker says brightly. "One of us doesn't have anything to wear, after all. And it's easier wearing your cape-thank you for fulfilling _another_ of my fantasies by the way-and riding piggyback then to try and hobble around keeping the damned thing closed. I'd usually not care about anyone seeing me naked, but I have your come all over me and no one else gets to see that but _me."_

"I can't believe I let you fuck me." Bruce deadpans.

Joker cackles, delighted.

"You _did,_ didn't you? And you were _wonderful,_ darling." Joker sighs, snuggling closer to Bruce, smelling sweat and musk and whatever else made up _Eau de Bat._

"Back to the flower?"

"If we _must."_ Joker sighs, exaggeratedly, though he was in fact very interested. It had just been easier to forget once he and Bruce had gotten started; touching Bruce had kind of short circuited his brain to anything else but the two of them for awhile.

"Pamela created it, as I'm sure you expected." Bruce starts. "I wasn't sure, at first. I had been in the middle of a case that was dealing with some unusual plant life and went to see if it was her doing. I found her, cultivating that flower, and was in the middle of interrogating her when Selina showed up-"

Joker hisses, kicking a bare foot against Bruce's boot. "I don't want to hear anymore. Some goo goo sweet shit between you and Selina. Like I want to hear you with-"

"Shh. And listen." Bruce says. "Please."

It wasn't often Bruce said please, if ever, so Joker (if only begrudgingly) listens.

" _Why do all of you come in swarms? You're worse than locusts." Pamela says, looking more irritated than angry she got interrupted in the middle of working on her plants._

" _I need to get your expertise about a case I'm working on. There's a strain even I've never seen before. And you're greater than any expert. I...consider it a truce."_

" _Information to keep leaving me be?" Pamela asks him._

" _Yes."_

_Pamela seems to mull that over and he sees her looking at Selina for a moment._

" _Maybe I'd be more inclined to believe that if you didn't bring what the cat dragged in. Or rather, are_ ** _you_** _what the cat dragged in?"_

" _I didn't bring Selina here." He tells her._

 _Which was true. He and Selina often saw things from a line that neither could, or would, cross. He could never fully go into her world and she could never fully go into his. But really, it wasn't even that simple and they both knew it. There was the subject of_ **_t_ _hat_** _, of_ **_him,_** _that was always in the air between them and would never shake away (no matter how much Bruce had tried to ignore what Joker ever made him feel.)_

" _Don't_ _I_ _feel so wanted," Selina says dryly. "If you_ ** _must_** _know, I was trying to lay low."_

" _From what?" He asks her, suspicious now. For her, that could be something as simple as a house robbery where she picked up a single necklace for the fun of it or could be as complex and large as her pissing off the wrong mobster (which had happened often enough at this point.)_

" _Nothing you gotta worry about. But-" She stops as they hear some yelling in the distance._

" _I am tired of all of you bringing grief to my doorstep." Pamela says._

" _They'll go away eventually. I mean you closed it off, right?" Selina asks her. "I only just got in after Batman did. Neat little trick you can do here."_

_Pamela glowers at her, before sighing exasperatedly. She turns to the flower she had been tending to, stroking its petals. It was large. Black and purple, with black in its core and bleeding black into the purple of the petals. It was beautiful._

" _This is the_ _ **last time** ,_ _Selina. Do you hear me?" Pamela finally says. "I will not keep helping clean up your messes. It's...taken a long time for me to find some semblance of peace."_

" _I know." Selina says. "Thank you. I'll make it up to you. You know I can."_

 _Pamela shrugs. "I suppose." She says, continuing to idly stroke the flower. "Well...I suppose I can leave you with a present then before you leave. For_ _**both** _ _of you. For you, Batman, I'll first tell you that I know the strain you're looking at. A protege of mine-_ **_former_ **_one, mind you-took it from my gardens. I didn't realize it was being used the way it has been. I'll help you take care of it."_

" _Thank you." They most often were not on the same side, but Pamela Isley, Poison Ivy, was formidable in her own right and he'd certainly prefer her as an ally, even if only currently ally_ _ **adjacent** __than the opposite._

" _As for you Selina, well, I suppose for Batman too…"_

_Before he can react, she blows pollen directly from the flower at him. He gasps and his thoughts race for a moment, wondering if she decided to suddenly double cross him or if she ever meant to actually help him. But...nothing. Even her longer lasting poisons and the like in the past would have done_ **_something_ ** _by now._

_The only thing he notices is that Selina looks confused and Pamela looks...not confused, exactly, but_ **_surprised._**

" _Ah, I see." Pamela says. "I'm sorry Selina, but-"_

_Selina looks at him then away, hands holding tightly onto her whip._

" _What the hell did you just do to me?" He demands._

" _Nothing, from the looks of it." Pamela says. "By looking at the pair of you. If the pollen hadn't touched you then it wouldn't ever have mattered. But it did."_

" _What_ ** _is_** _it?"_

" _I call it the Sweetflower." She says proudly. "One of my greatest creations. It brings together people, but only if they are what each other desires most. Consent is certainly important, after all. I certainly learned that...the hard way, when I tried to force my will upon others through my precious plants. If the pollen hadn't touched you just now...but because it_ ** _has_** _, well, it means that what you desire most is not here. If you ever are in contact with someone who touches the flower, you'll know your desire. I won't say it will lower your inhibitions necessarily as much as it'll make you more inclined to be_ _ **truthful.** __You'll be face to face with what you know to be your greatest desire. Knowledge is always seductive, after all."_

 _It is a lot to take in but he understands. And he has no reason to doubt her; she takes great pride in her plants and flowers. Especially the ones she created herself. And he sees Selina's face and while it hurts, he knows-he_ **_knows_** _it doubly so because she must know as well as he what that meant-_ **_who_** _that meant. He didn't want to think about that too closely. But still...she knew, as he knew._

_As Pamela seemed to know, as she smiles wryly and says "Well, I'm not too surprised, truthfully; you both have been entangled together since the moment you met one another."_

_And he knew she wasn't talking about Selina._

"Oh." Joker says softly, finally, once Bruce is done telling him. They are nearly to the car now and his mind is racing with everything he had just been told.

"When I saw you there...well, I already _knew_ but it was another to see you there so casually beside it as if you hadn't just forced every wall I had ever put up to falter and fall. I couldn't hide behind anything more. And more than that...I realized I didn't want to."

"I love you." Joker says suddenly, holding onto him tighter.

"I know." Bruce says. He sets down Joker gently as he heads over to his side of the car.

"You're not going to tell me you love me too?" Joker pouts.

Bruce has that shadow smile on his face again, the one that Joker is realizing quickly is Bruce's way to try and keep from showing just how happy or amused he is (despite the fact that even a smile such as _this_ was still more that he allowed himself to ever show to anyone, Joker included.)

"We're going to get off on the wrong foot if I keep spoiling you. I've already spoiled you enough tonight." Bruce tells him, getting in.

Joker is quick to scramble inside too. He had only been inside the vehicle once before and that had been under a time crunch, so it was nicer this time. _Much_ nicer. Especially given what they had just been up to not so long ago.

"The wrong foot…? We're on the right one? Wait," Joker says. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"No." Bruce mutters. "Forget I said anything."

"Oh but Bruce, of _course_ I'll go steady with you! I mean we pretty much already have been all these years," Joker babbles. "just without the sex (can you fuck me next time? That'll be a lot of fun!) But I think you're supposed to give me your Letterman jacket first!"

"Joker."

"Yes?"

"Shut up during the rest of the trip and I'll make you come again."

Joker thinks about that for a moment.

"I want to come in your mouth."

Bruce is quiet for a moment.

"Done."

Joker sees him gripping his steering wheel tighter, making Joker smile.

Oh but this was going to be _fun!_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: This was a long, long process and turned out in many ways that I did NOT expect. But I think that's part of the fun process of writing! Especially when it's your first foray into something lol. Which in this case, for me, is writing in the _White Knight-_ verse!

I hope that you enjoyed this!

Please let me know what you think of it!

-PhoenixJustice


End file.
